SparksFly
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: "Sakura." He spoke leaning down to her level more, "I missed you.. so much."   Songfic-TaylorSwift. SasuSaku


**"Sparks Fly"**

Sakura stood there on her porch leaning against the railing watching the rain fall tears streaming down her face, she had stacks of papers in her hands from her hospital shift she looked up from her feet seeing someone walking towards her from the other side of the road she couldn't make out whom it might be She was practically broken just waiting to fall apart from the news heard. Her tears ran faster as she got a better look at the male figure.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Sakura gasped as she ran towards him things slipping out but she didn't care this was much more important, she looked into the onyx eyes she missed so much her tears blending in with the rain, what was left from her papers clung to her hand inches from the handsome Uchiha. She was relieved and happy and worried at the same time, _"should I tell him? How will he take the news? Will he be mad? Well, it is his right.. it is half his.. I hope he doesn't realize that I'm fighting with myself, he's good at that." _

_And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<em> 

"Sakura." He spoke leaning down to her level more, "I missed you.. so much."

"Sasuke, I-I .." She started dropping all her things so she could wrap her arms around his neck pulling them closer she looked up and him with I hint of a smile crashing their lips together her remaining fearful tears fell she was relived.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

After a while they pulled away to breath he smirked at her, "I'm guessing you missed me too?"

"Guessing? You're the love of my life! Of COURSE I missed you, so much I couldn't even stand it!" She stated, " And when I heard the news that you were M.I.A I couldn't help myself I broke down and cried infront of everyone and poor Naruto was the one whom had to break the news to me that they couldn't find you and I was freaking I couldn't take it! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Sakura," he lifted up her chin to stare in her bright green orbs that he got lost in every time he looked into them, "I love you so much, and that dobe is gonna die for telling you I was M.I.A, you know that will never happen, epically when I have you to come home to. I would fight to stay alive, just for you." He finished with that same smirk on his face.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>_

"You know that Sakura, and nothing that the idiotic Karin says you've stole my heart and will never return it, you mean more to me then my own soul. I would give anything up for you. I love you too much I can't help it." Sasuke looked into her eyes getting hooked again.

The medic stared back into his onyx eyes getting locked, "Sasuke," he leaned closer. "You mean so much to me, I know these are just words but I can't bare to lose you, I don't think I can make it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I always wanna be with you no matter what happens to me, I'll rip out anyone's heart who tries to take me away from you."

"I'm dangerous Sak-"

"I DON'T CARE, I love you!"

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
><em>

Sasuke smirked yet again, "Sakura, I missed your stubbornness.. I missed the way you said my name.. I missed your warm kisses.. Your relaxing embraces"

"I missed your everything." Sakura said smiling hugging him again. The Uchiha dropped his begs that was stopping him from holding her tighter. _  
>Drop everything now<br>Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>_

Sakura looked up at her love-struck Uchiha, "I've got a secret, and it's really important for you to know." She couldn't help but shot him a grin. The boy raised an eyebrow as her grin grew wider.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Sasuke ran his fingers threw her wet pink hair "Frist lets go inside, let's not get sick please." He grabbed her hand and brought her inside, as soon as they were inside he brought her upstairs and threw one of his clean Uchiha shirt as her as he got changed himself. The pinkette smiled changing into his shirt just covering her bottom with 2 inches to spare. As soon as Sasuke had a fresh shirt on he embraced Sakura again afraid to let go and might lose her like he almost did. Sakura inhaled his scent not wanting to let go either.

"You look adorable in the shirt, your _captivating." _Practically whispered. 

The girl giggled.

__

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
><em>

"What was it you wanted to tell me exactly?" Sasuke asked closing his eye and picturing her grin pierce her face beautifully.

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>_

"Oh that," she giggled, "should I tell you tomorrow?" she teased smiling looking straight into his eyes.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>_

"Sakura.." He said pushing her lightly on the bed hovering over her, pinning her down, "tell me now, please." His smirk on his face as she turned a light pink.

_The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...  
><em>

"I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a daddy."

Sasuke's lips lifted into a soft smile and he kissed her lovingly, "Whatever the child looks like, I'm gonna love it."

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hope you liiiked! Worked hard on this! :D **


End file.
